Whisper A Lullaby
by XAkatsukixKunaiX
Summary: I'll follow you and make heaven out of hell, and I'll die by your hand, which I love so well" -Shakespear. Akkiuta Tori is about to embark on an adventure with the Akatsuki to get rid of her worse nightmare: Herself. OCXAkatsuki xP crappy but w/e


_Run…Run…Run…_

_In her sleep, she ran from her fears. Demons appeared all around her. Her sea blue eyes started to tear. No…No…It wasn't real. It's a dream. It's just a bad dream…_

_"I'm afraid not." _

_That voice!! That damn voice! She ran, pushing herself harder towards her goal: The Main House. The heiress pushed herself harder. Run…Run…_

_Run…_

_"Your time has run out, Princess."_

_She looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened._

Akkiuta Tori jolted up, only to be met by the ceiling. And load BANG was heard when her head made contact with the roof.

Silence.

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUURRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!" she yelled. The black haired girl held her head. "Oh my Jesus! Oh my God, OW!" She stood up slowly and carefully, aware of not to hit the ceiling. "Alright, alright, world. I'm up…Stupid Monday…Stupid house…" She wandered around her room. She saw her school uniform, a short plaid red skirt, and a tan jacket with a red symbol on it. Her thigh high red socks were folded neatly on top of the pile. She slid off her top shirt, still complaining about Mondays. She put on her bra and shirt, still grumbling.

"And then I have to get my bag downstairs…and then I got to feed to birds at 5th Avenue…" When she finally got all her clothes on, she looked at the clock.

Silence again.

"HOLY CRAP I'M GONNA BE LATE!!" she screamed and ran. Quickly grabbing her student ID and bag, she ran from the door and to the bus stop.

"Please don't let me be late, pleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseoh PLEEEAAASSEEEE!!" Tori's eyes widened with delight. Her bus was still there. She ran over waving her hand. "Maybe this won't be too bad of a Monday-"Then, it happened.

Her bus left.

Tori's jaw dropped to the floor. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" She ran after the bus waving her arms madly. "Wait for MEEEEEEE!!" The bus left her.

Tori sniffed and grabbed someone's bike, and peddled away.

"THAT'S 150 YEN!!" yelled the bike shop owner.

Tori sprinted to first period. "I'MLATEI'MLATEI'MLATEI'MLATEOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIIIIITTTTT!!" Tori jumped in the door, rolled on the ground, and sat in her seat.

"Akkiuta?" the teacher called. Tori sighed in relief. Her name was usually the first to be called so she was always afraid she'd be late.

"Here." she responded. Score! Another Monday morning disaster, safely avoided!

"Akkiuta-san, maybe you should wake up earlier?" the teacher said and eyed her. Mission: To come to class late unnoticed, failed. Tori looked down.

"Sorry, sensei."

Damn.

The two figures stood at the top of the school building. Their black cloaks and red cloud designs stood out wildly. One was a blonde, with his long girlish hair in a ponytail on his head and some over his eyes. The other was a handsome yet dangerous looking red head.

"This is the home of the 5 Tailed Beast, hm?" the blonde spoke.

"Yes…Yes it is…" the red-head replied.

"Should we attack now, hm?"

"No…Let's wait."

"Now, Akkiuta-san, please perform this number for us." A girl with long brown hair said. Tori sighed.

"Alright." Tori pulled her bangs that normally hung in front of her eyes to the side with a hair clip. She sat at the piano and stretched her fingers. She started to play.

A natural sound came from the piano. Beauty that spoke a million words sang through a couple notes that Tori had played and the old black piano. This talent with music was unusually natural for her. "The Next Mozart" her teachers would call her.

The chorus sang alone with her music. Harmonious voices joined in the ranks of her piano skills. Tori was annoyed. She was never allowed to sing at all. She challenged their voices with her skills, fingers flying across the keyboard in a competition with their voices.

The blonde and the red head were outside the door. They had ditched their cloaks and were in regular attire. The principal pointed in the room.

"This is our choir. We are very proud of them." As she casted her eyes on Tori, she tore away to the next room. "Anyway, our next room is-"

"Who's playing the piano, hm?" the blonde asked. The principal flinched.

"Th-That's one of our students, Akkiuta Tori, class 2-B. A-Anyway, gentlemen-"

"Let's go in Danna, hm." The blonde challenged. The red head nodded and stepped in.

Tori didn't even notice them and kept on playing. The choir stopped singing when they saw the handsome strangers walk into the room. Tori's eyes closed and in concentration didn't notice them and continued playing. The romantic melody continued to speak its message through her body. Suddenly Tori jolted. She looked over and bowed her head lowly.

"M-My apologizes. I didn't-"

"It's alright, Akkiuta-san. Please, tell me…" the red head inquired. "..When did you learn to play?" he asked.

"My mother taught me. After my father died." she spoke softly. He nodded.

"My apologizes ladies. My name is Sasori and this is my partner Deidara. I just love the way you all sing." The red head said. The girl all gave an excited shudder.

A girl with long wavy blonde hair stepped forward. She smiled. "My name is Nina, Sasori-san, and Deidara-san. And if you're here to scout for a talented singer you found it." She batted her long eyelashes.

"No, we are not. I'm terribly sorry, hm." Deidara said and strolled out. Sasori: handed Tori a piece of paper before following his partner. Tori's heart fluttered and looked at the paper. She didn't have enough time to read it before Nina snatched it out of her hand.

"Give me that!" she screeched and smirked. "I knew they wanted my beautiful voice!" she said.

"H-Hey! He gave that to me!" Tori countered. Nina froze. She glared at her.

"You think anyone would want to pick YOU? You're a freak! And an idiot. Yu joined choir and you don't even sing!" The other girls murmured in agreement. Nina smirked. "I see we've come to an agreement. Why did you join, Tori?"

Tori gulped. _Be brave. You are strong. _"I-I came to see p-people sing." She said.

"See? Why not, I don't know, LEARN to sing? Hmm, Akkiuta?"

"W-Well, I, uh-"Tori tried to counter.

"That's right." Nina smirked and tore the paper up. Tori's eyes widened.

"H-Hey!!" Nina gave her a smile.

"Now, can you do that again, but from the top?" Nina skipped lightly to the spot and snapped her fingers. "We're waiting!" Tori looked down as some girl's high-five her. Tori played again, but not as happy. Her tune was in a sad tone.

Deidara saw this from around the corner, and then strolled off.


End file.
